Bring Back The Serenity
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: Serenity...Not just a name or state of mind. With time, it's become a new priority, even more so as the girl Serenity grows. Her life is not an easy one in the least...She's more important than anyone truly knows. Some events may be called "supernatural", "impossible" or even downright "blasphemy", but are things always as they seem?
1. Intro

How does someone live their life caught between two very worlds? Can they walk the fine edge and keep their balance, or would they be forced to make a choice? If they could, what would it be like to walk that line, to balance themselves in the world? Well, we may not have all the answers we want, but sometimes we can get a little hint of what it might be like...Let's take a look back, shall we?

It all started almost four years ago as a chance encounter that quickly turned into a life full of love. Nobody knew it would happen, that they would meet, but it seemed pretty well set up from the start. What had started as just a nice day relaxing with her family had turned dark, and fast...

_"Mom, where's Dad? He said he'd be back by now..." _A soft voice asked her mother sitting along side her. She smiled down at her daughter and said _"Soon, honey. It takes a little while to get from the east back home..." _The little girl nodded and went back to staring outside, patiently awaiting her father's return.

Without warning, he came racing in, saying _"Eve, take the girls and go! No questions, just GO!" _She saw the look of fear on his face and hesitantly nodded, saying _"Katelyn, Lilly, come on! We have to go!" _They quickly got up and followed their parents outside, watching them share a kiss and say how much they love each other. He looked down at them and smiled, saying _"See you soon, girls...Don't leave your mother's side..._"

They nodded and quickly walked off with their mother, going who knows where. They only went maybe a hundred feet away when they heard their father scream, turning around to witness him be attacked by at least four others. _"DADDY!" _Their screams got the attention of his attackers, who then started running towards them.

_"Girls, RUN! NOW! Don't look back, just run!" _Their mother said, pushing them away in an attempt to get them to run away to safety_. _They took off in opposite directions, getting away while hearing their mother seemingly in a fight. Katelyn ran northeast while Lilly went west, going back up a large hill where she recently met someone new.

_"Please be here, please be here..." _She thought to herself, running as fast as she could to where they met. At the top, she could hear the sound of a vehicle nearby, making her smile a little and ran towards it. She bolted from the bushes and her heart practically stopped as the massive vehicle hurdled directly at her. She dropped to the ground like she'd fainted, hearing a skidding sound and looking up to watch it slide to a stop just inches from her. The door opened and the familiar human jumped out, running to her side and saying _"Lilly, what're you doing?! I nearly killed you!"_

The rest is just more history lessons, and nobody likes that...Feelings and their relationship developed over time, a short time, actually. Before long, she was pregnant their first two children, caused by a trip to the local vet. They grew to be amazing kids and eventually even better parents with their mates. As their family grew, a very impossible phenomenon occurred...She was pregnant again. This time, caused by him.

Everybody expected pups that shared some of his features, but what they got was a bigger surprise than her becoming pregnant; She gave birth, through C Section, to a beautiful baby girl. A baby girl that was a combination of wolf and human...A hybrid. They named her Serenity, suggested to them by a good friend and it just fit too well. She was the uniting of canine and human...In a way, a new serenity between two species.

Now, we know that the story ended a little abruptly, but with good reason. There was no way we could make the REAL story integrate with previous chapters...This is her own dedicated chapter of the story, focusing on her life growing up as a hybrid with the most unusual family. There will be good and bad, wrong and right...Up's and down's...You get the vibe. And the biggest part here is the actual plot...It's not a nice one, to be honest. However, maybe it can be...Maybe good can come of it...

A big thanks to everybody that enjoyed the first two chapters and has stayed to see the third here come to light! If it weren't for you, there would never have been even part two...So, with a nice little recap complete, we'll wrap this part up and begin with the ACTUAL story. Just gotta wait a little bit for it! :)


	2. Life Hasn't Been Easy

_**Cody: **Holy freakin' god, this took WAY too long to put together! All the original ideas we had just wouldn't work, so we just fell back to my notebook from basic training I made a few chapters in. They're not as good as I'd like them to be, but they'll work for now until we get going further into the story. Just a little note here; Toward the end are a couple "suggestive" scenes, but we'd like to reiterate that this story won't be rated 'M'. There won't be any adult scenes in this story, period. We might hint at it here and there, but the T rating will remain._

_**Lilly: **That's right, so for now, this story and HS: Redux are both rated T while One Of The Pack will stay M for obvious reasons...Can't change the past and there will be more sex scenes to come, no pun intended. *giggles* Sorry to burst anyone's bubble about that...It's about time we have some at least slightly "family friendly" stories. Anyway, that's all for now! Enjoy and review, everyone!_

* * *

Two years...Might seem like a long time, but its really not. Things change and go by so quickly, it's hard to keep track of the time going by. Sometimes those changes don't always bring better things, sometimes they do. All you can do is hold on and go with the flow, unless you have the power to decide what changes. Enough rambling now, let's jump in.

"Honey, we've told you a hundred times...There's nothing that makes anybody else in the world any better than you. Nobody has any place to say you don't belong anywhere. Don't worry about what people say, just think about enjoying your life..." Lilly said in a motherly tone to Serenity, her and Cody's youngest and definitely most different daughter.

Born as what most would call a hybrid, Serenity has the body shape of a human, but more so the appearance of her mother, a wolf. Overall, she sets a new standard for different, but not in a bad way. She's grown into quite a beautiful young woman in such a short amount of time, too.

She's really only two years old, but has grown so much that her parents decided she should try going to school like a normal girl. To Lilly, she will always be her baby girl, but she's a teenager to other people.

It was a couple weeks before the start of the new school year and after the three of them talked about, Serenity decided she'd go ahead and try going, starting as a freshman in high school. She and Cody went down to the district office so she could get enrolled, but they were hesitant to let her in just because of how different she is. Even though they eventually accepted her, she wasn't happy about it because of what she heard some of them say about her.

"Mom, you don't understand! One of those people said I'm a freak! It's true, isn't it!? I'm just a freak!" Serenity nearly screamed as she cried into her pillow. Lilly weakly smiled and leaned against her side, putting her tail around her daughters back and saying "No, that's not true, at all...Just because you don't look like everyone else does not mean you are a freak. They were probably jealous of you, to be honest!"

Serenity slowly lifted her head off her pillow and stared at her mother, her eyes bloodshot. Lilly half-heartedly giggled and said "Just saying...My point is that just because someone says something about you, it doesn't mean it's true. You wouldn't believe how much negativity your father and I heard when people knew we were mates."

Serenity softly sighed and said "I guess you're right...I'm not sure I can go through with going to school, though..." Lilly smiled a little and said "It'll be fine, honey...You'll have a lot of fun and even more friends before you know it! Who knows, maybe someday a nice boy will see something he likes." Serenity's cheeks flushed and she said "Eww, no...Not anytime soon..."

Lilly smiled more and giggled, saying "Maybe sooner than you'd think...I'll let you relax for a little while. Let me know if you need anything." Serenity smiled a little as well and nodded before Lilly kissed her cheek, hopping down off her bed and going to the door. Just as she was about to walk out, Serenity suddenly asked "Do you really think anybody would look at me like that?"

Lilly stopped and smiled at her again, nodding as she said "Yes, I know they will. You're an amazingly beautiful young woman, honey." Serenity smiled more and Lilly turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. She went out to the living room and hopped up on the couch where Dakota and Crystal were laying together.

"Hey, Mom. How's she doing?" Dakota asked. "Better. We just talked for a little bit." Lilly said as she laid down. "Well, that's good. Any idea when Dad might be home?" He asked. Lilly smiled and said "Soon, I know that. What've you two been doing today?" Crystal shrugged and said "Not much. Went for a nice little walk with the kids. Lianna and Snow are out by the pool."

Right about then, they all started to hear the sound of a diesel motor coming up the road followed by the sound of the driveway gravel crunching. Lilly smiled again and her tail started waving as she said "Sounds like Cody's home!" Crystal giggled and asked "Been waiting a little while, I take it?" Lilly quickly nodded and a few moments later, the front door opened and Cody walked in, dropping his keys on the small table by the door.

"Hey, you!" Lilly happily chirped, making him smile as he walked into the living room to her. "Hi, baby!" He said, sitting down and immediately locking lips with her, sharing a very passionate kiss with her. Dakota and Crystal quietly giggled amongst themselves as they watched.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Lilly let out a long, happy sigh, saying "I really missed you today..." He chuckled and she moved so she was laying on her back across his lap, smiling up at him. He started running his hand up and down her chest and stomach, asking "And why's that, hmm?"

"Because I love you...Maybe sometimes too much..." He chuckled more and leaned down, kissing her nose and making her purr. "Feel like having dinner soon?" He asked and Dakota immediately said "Yes, please! I'm starving!" They all laughed a little and Cody said "Okay, I'll get something started here pretty soon. Right now, I NEED a shower...Feel like joining me, sexy?"

Lilly giggled and quickly nodded, moving off his lap and getting up with him. They went down the hall to their bedroom, but Cody stopped at Serenity's room, opening the door and looking in to see her asleep in bed. He smiled a little and quietly closed the door, going into the bedroom with Lilly and closing the door, too.

He got some clothes and a clean towel from the dresser before going into the bathroom with Lilly, setting his clothes on the sink before getting the bath water going. When it was warm, he undressed while she jumped in, happily sighing as the warm water soaked her fur and he got in as well. "Mmm….nice…." She quietly purred, loving how the hot water made her feel relaxed, but suddenly felt him firmly slap her butt, making her yelp a little.

"AH! Cody! What was that for?!" She asked, smiling up at him. He chuckled and said "You know, it was there…." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, saying "I know better….You just wanna feel my butt, don't you?" He smiled and shrugged, asking "What if I do?" She giggled a little and waved her rear side to side, saying "I dunno….What don't you find out?"

"While I love the offer, let's wait a little while. We've got all night if we please…." He said, kissing her nose. She smiled more and said "Good plan….Besides, I know at least a couple of us are hungry!" He chuckled and nodded, the both of them taking their nice shower together, naturally with a little playfulness in the process.

After about ten minutes or so, Lilly hopped out of the tub and shook her fur out while Cody dried off, stretching and popping her back in the process. "Mmm, much better….Thank you for that, babe! Now I don't feel like I've got a ton of dirt in my fur…." He chuckled and got dressed, saying "You and me both! I'll get dinner started now. Any ideas?"

She shrugged as they walked back into their bedroom, saying "Not really….I'm not picky. Tonight, anyway…." He smiled and rolled his eyes, walking out to the living room with her and going into the kitchen while she went and laid down on the couch. "You guys still hungry?" Cody asked Dakota and Crystal. They were cuddled together on the other end of the couch and Dakota said "We are, but I dunno about you two…."

Lilly giggled and said "I know I am! A little fun isn't all that filling, huh Crystal?" Crystal giggled as well and shrugged, saying "Maybe not for you….I know I for one get QUITE full after a nice meal…." Dakota blushed as she winked at him, giggling more along with Lilly. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, but only they could hear it. Whatever she said, it made him blush more, but smile and his tail start wagging, which made her giggle more.

"I'll get dinner started now. Anyone mind letting Alexis and Chase know it won't be long?" Cody asked from the kitchen, getting some food from the fridge and a frying pan off the rack. Lilly got up and hopped down off the couch, saying "Yep, I got it." She went down the hall to their bedroom to let them know, soon returning to her previous spot and getting comfortable again.

"How long until it's ready?" She asked, smiling at Cody. He smiled back and said "About fifteen minutes. Anyone know if Serenity's awake?" They all shook their heads and Lilly said "She was asleep when you came home. Probably still is….She had a hard day, after all…." Not even a couple minutes after she said that, Serenity came out of her room, looking like she'd just woken up.

"Well, speak of the devil….Good evening, sleepyhead…." Lilly giggled and Serenity smiled a little, going into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. Cody kissed her cheek as she drank it, asking "Feel ready for school next week?" She finished her water before shrugging, setting her glass down and saying "I suppose so….I'm not feeling that hopeful about it, though." Cody slowly nodded and said "It's alright. I promise you'll end up liking it….I know I did."

"Yeah, but that's different, Daddy….You didn't have to worry about fitting in and people thinking you're a freak…." She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. He smiled a little and said "You're right there, but let me ask….Do YOU feel like you're weird?"

She took a moment to think before saying "Well, no, but-" He smiled more and said "No buts, honey….If you don't feel like you are, then people opinions don't matter. The only person you need to accept and like you is yourself." She smiled a little and nodded, saying "Okay….Thanks, Daddy…." He chuckled and put his hand on the back of her head, kissing her forehead and making her smile more.

"Go sit down and relax, honey. Dinner'll be ready soon." He said, smiling as he stared into her lavender eyes, just as beautiful as her mother's. She nodded and went into the living room, sitting on the couch in the middle and picking up the TV remote off the coffee table, flipping through the channels.

Lilly got up and hopped down off the couch, stretching as she said "Be right back, gotta pee." Cody chuckled a little and nodded and then Crystal got up as well, saying "I do too, hold the door!" Lilly giggled as Crystal went outside with her as well, going out to the grass to do what was needed.

"I think now I know why you were so excited for Cody to get home…." Crystal giggled, causing Lilly to as well. "Oh? And why's that?" Lilly asked, finishing what she had to do. Crystal smirked at her and said "Oh, please….It's kinda obvious that you're close to coming into heat again. I'm sure you know already, but you eventually just kinda feel when it's getting close."

Lilly nodded and said "No arguing there! And you're right, I do feel it coming. It'll probably be a little rough for you and Dakota since you don't wanna have anymore pups, I'm sure." Crystal shrugged and said "Eh, maybe….I know I won't let him tie with me, that's for sure. We have "other" ways…." They shared a laugh and then Lilly said "Yeah, same here….I mean, it's been fine the last couple times I was in heat, but we really need to be more careful. Don't really want another pregnancy right now…."

"Yeah, no kidding. I prefer savoring the taste when I'm in heat, if you know what I mean." Crystal giggled, making a bobbing motion with her head. Lilly giggled too and said "Oh, I know quite well! Have you talked with Lianna recently?" Lianna, Crystal and Dakota's youngest daughter, fell in love with a nice young wolf named Christopher that lives near their neighborhood, but on his own. He's actually an arctic wolf and siberian husky mix, but would rather forget the husky part….

They'd been together for about four months now and would come around every once in a while to visit and despite Cody offering to him they live at home, both Lianna and Christopher declined, saying they liked living on their own. Crystal was definitely happy for them, but just wished they came around more often.

"They came around a couple weeks ago while you and Cody were at work. She asked me in private about raising pups, so I'm sure I know what they're thinking about…." Crystal giggled, as did Lilly, who nodded and said "Yep, more than likely. Would you be happy for them?" Crystal quickly nodded and said "Of course I would! She'd be a capable mother for sure, and I have no doubt he'd be a good father." After talking a little more, they went back inside together, just in time for dinner to be ready!

Cody divided it all up between everyone after Alexis, Chase and Snow, their daughter, came out and they all ate while either watching TV or talking amongst each other. Serenity asked Cody what it was like when he was going to school, so he glady told her about his experiences, mostly the good ones.

"I think the best part of it all was all the friends I made, especially my last couple years. I can guarantee you'll have no trouble making friends….And you can try some of the activities they have, too. Maybe even some sports." He said, trying to help her feel better and be more excited to go. She nodded and said "I'll think it about it….What would you suggest to try?"

He chuckled and said "Well, the most popular thing most girls do is cheerleading. That's always a good choice to have fun and make friends. Not to mention the attention the boys would be giving you…." She blushed a little and looked down at her lap, saying "That's not anything on my mind right now, Dad…." Lilly smiled a little and nudged her side, saying "He's only joking, honey….If you don't care about that, then it's alright, nothing wrong with that.

Later into the night around midnight, everybody was already in bed. Lilly and Cody had some fun before going to sleep, Dakota and Crystal stayed up a little just talking and Alexis and Chase fell asleep almost as soon as they hit their bed. Serenity on the other hand….She lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling for the last hour or so after many attempts to go to sleep. A million thoughts ran through her mind, not allowing her to sleep despite being exhausted.

She let out a frustrated sigh and tossed her blanket off, getting up out of bed and slipping her panties back on before going out and to her parents' room. She quietly opened the door and peeked in, but the lights were off, so she couldn't see anything. She felt the wall until the found the light switch, flipping the small lamp beside the wall on.

They were spooning like they prefer to, Cody's arm draped across her chest and his head against hers. Serenity felt bad about it, but hesitantly walked over to the bed and gently shook her mother's shoulder to wake her, whispering "Mom….Mom, wake up…." Lilly's eyes fluttered open to see her daughter standing beside the bed and she yawned, sleepily asking "Serenity?" She stretched a little with a soft groan, asking "What's wrong? It's early, honey…."

"I know, and I'm sorry….I just feel like I need someone to talk to…." Serenity said, hoping her mother wasn't upset. "Okay, let me get up here…." Lilly said with a slight smile, carefully inching out from under Cody's arm and hopping down off the bed without waking him. "Let's go to your bedroom." Lilly said as they walked out, going back into Serenity's room.

They went in and Serenity sat down on her bed while Lilly partially closed the door, hopping up beside her and asking "So, what's wrong? And how come you're half naked, sweetheart?" Serenity blushed a little and crossed her arms, covering her breasts and saying "Sorry, I was trying to go to sleep….And that's the problem, I just can't. I just can't help but think about so many things….It's been keeping me awake all night long. Not only that, but I've been feeling….I dunno, strange, I guess…."

Lilly cocked her head a little, feeling a little concerned and asking "Strange how? Like sick?" Serenity shook her head and said "No, not sick….At least I don't think so. It's a rather odd soreness in a couple places….Like I got hit or something." Lilly slowly nodded and asked "Where at?" Serenity shyly moved her arms down and cupped her breasts, saying "Here and….my "girly parts"..."

Lilly smiled a little and asked "And when did you start to feel it?" Serenity thought for a moment and said "Just earlier this evening after dinner. Dakota and Crystal made a dirty joke…..Just after that, I started to get sore in those places." Lilly slowly nodded again and lightly giggled, asking "Alright, I'm sure I know, but one last question….When you changed to take a shower, did you panties have a wet spot in them?" Serenity blushed again, but nodded, saying "A bit…."

Lilly giggled more and put her paw on her shoulder, saying "Then I can tell you it's nothing bad. We'll talk about it more soon, but before you go back to sleep, get on your computer and look up "masturbation"...You'll understand when you see it, so just go with what you see, okay?" Serenity looked confused, but nodded, saying "O-Okay, I guess? Will it fix what's wrong with me?"

"Oh, yes! And with some luck, you'll sleep like a baby…." Lilly said, kissing her cheek and hopping down off the bed. "Goodnight, honey. And have fun!" Lilly giggled, going out and back to her and Cody's room. She pulled the door closed as she left, letting out an amused sigh as she walked back into their bedroom.

Cody was awake now and just setting his phone down on the little table, smiling at her as she came in and asked "Hey, you! Late night pee run?" Lilly giggled and pushed the door shut before hopping back up onto the bed, saying "No, Serenity needed to talk to me for a minute." He slowly nodded as she laid down against his chest, cuddling back against him. He put his arms over her side again and kissed her cheek, asking "Is everything okay?"

She softly purred and nodded, saying "Yeah, she's alright. To make it simple, she's getting sexual urges…." He smiled a little and shook his head, saying "Yep, she's about that age now, huh?" Lilly giggled a little and said "I told her to just explore on her computer….She'll understand soon." He chuckled and nodded, saying "That's good. How about we go back to sleep now then? Still got a few hours until I need to get up."

"Definitely! I'm still exhausted from earlier….Oh, one thing, though…." She giggled, moving her hips around against a certain place on him. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "Of course, how could I forget?" She giggled more and lightly moaned from the sudden pleasure, letting out a soft purr as she laid her head down with his.

"Much better….Night, babe…." She purred as he wrapped his arm around her chest and gently pulled her tightly against himself. "Night, baby…." He said, kissing behind her ear and making her purr more. They dozed off back to sleep after a few minutes, quiet snores starting to come from their room along with everyone else's.

Not much later into the night, Serenity lay in her bed, feeling flushed all over and a small smile on her face as she winded down from a new feeling she'd never experienced before. She took her mothers advice from their talk and WOW, was she glad she did! Not only was she no longer sore, but she felt completely exhausted, like she couldn't even get up out of bed.

"That was amazing…." She sighed, pulling her blanket up over herself to go to sleep. She reached over and turned off the lamp beside her bed, snuggling down into her bed and pillows with a content purr and closing her eyes. "Thanks, Mom…." She said to herself, quickly drifting off to sleep and just like Lilly had said, she would end up sleeping like a baby the entire night.


	3. The Morning After

_**Cody: **Well, it's finally time for a new chapter, even though it's kinda short. Not a lot going on in this one, but that'll kinda be the theme for the next couple chapters._

**_Lilly:_**_ Yeah, it'll be a sorta slow start, but we've got a good plot to work with! Just getting to that is the problem. There's a little insight in this chapter to what'll be going on, but it'll be different that most will imagine, we're sure of that! *giggles* Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_**A Few Nights Later**_

Lilly lay asleep with Cody, quietly purring away as usual as they slept. To anyone that were to see them, it would appear that it was simply that, just a couple sleeping. In reality, there was much more going on, even if you couldn't see it, only because it was in Lilly's mind right now. She initially fell asleep to a peaceful dream, but it was soon disrupted and her mind was taken somewhere else.

Her eyes slowly opened for her to see what looked exactly like the living room, only it was much brighter because of a strange, white glow surrounding the room. She was laying on the couch across from the recliner in which Serenity was sitting and watching TV. She turned her head to see a strange white figure beside her with a similar glow as the room.

"Who are you?" Lilly curiously asked, trying to keep calm even though she was a little freaked out. The glow around the figure slowly faded a little and then she could see it appeared to be a hybrid, like Serenity, but male. _"That, Lilly, is not an important question right now..." _He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. _"What IS important is your youngest daughter, Serenity." _

Lilly immediately began to worry and looked over at her, but it seemed she didn't even know they were there. "What's wrong with her? She's fine..." Lilly said, sitting up on the couch. _"Right now, yes...But, she will be in danger." _He stood up as Lilly asked "What do you mean? Is this about her going to school like a regular girl her age?"

He began to pace around the room, a look of worry on his face as he said _"As much as I hate to have to tell you, she will always have a dangerous life. There are people who want her...And not for good reasons. Being a hybrid naturally brings curiosity, but this is much different...There are those bent on discovering all of the universe's secrets and mysteries...Serenity is one of them. You and your husband have done a remarkable job raising her and your other children, but a parents job never truly ends as long as you still breathe._"

Lilly smiled a little and he went on to say _"I know of everything that you both have talked to her about and being in an environment such as going to school will be a great thing for her. Many hybrids have been hidden from the world in fear of something happening..."_ Lilly looked confused and asked "You mean, there are others like her!?"

_"Now is not the time...It's time you return to reality now, Lilly. Don't worry, you will remember everything I've said. Pass it on to your husband as well." _He said and Lilly nodded, saying "I will, thank you_." _With that, everything suddenly got blindingly bright, then pitch black_. _The blaring sound of Cody's alarm clock slowly crept into her ears, slowly bringing her to consciousness. She opened her eyes to see him reaching over to turn it off and the sun shining through the window.

She smiled a little and stretched out with a yawn, hearing him say "Morning, beautiful!" She turned over to face him and they shared a brief kiss before she said "Morning, babe!" He smiled and started running his hand up and down her back, making her softly purr as he asked "How'd you sleep?" She smiled a bit again and said "That's actually something we need to talk about..."

She explained everything that she and the hybrid had spoken about, but it wasn't a lot since they didn't get to talk long. It only took a couple minutes until she was done and he asked "Did he happen to say anything about who or why they want her?" He was just as worried as she had been, maybe a little more so. She shook her head and said "No, only that she's apparently a mystery to the world. Oh, and one other thing...There are others like her!"

Cody smiled a little and said "Knowing that she became a reality, I have no doubt there are..." She giggled a bit and then he said "I think it's best we don't tell her...Not now, anyway. She doesn't need to live in fear and always be looking over her shoulder." Lilly nodded and started to move from off him, saying "Good idea. I know I'd worry every second of the day if I knew something like that."

He smiled as she got up, asking "Where you going?" She giggled a little and said "To the bathroom so we can take a nice shower together!" He chuckled and got up as well, going into the bathroom with her and closing the door behind them.

Down in Serenity's room, she was just stirring awake from possibly her best sleep that she can ever remember! She stretched out with a long moan, feeling her back pop a few times before opening her eyes to see the sun was still coming up. She immediately noticed how much better she felt compared to the previous night and couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought _"Whaddya know, Mom was right!" _

She giggled a little and got up out of bed, stretching again in front of her mirror, but stopped to admire herself, realizing that had been the first time she ever had. _"Mom and Dad are right, I'm not weird! I think I look pretty good, actually!" _She thought to herself, smiling as she turned and examined herself in the mirror. She never paid any attention or even cared when her parents would say how beautiful she is, but now she realized it was obvious that they were never lying!

"I owe them an apology, it think...After a shower, though! Kinda smell now..." She said to herself, smelling the distinct reminder of her previous night. She got some clean clothes from her closet along with a towel, going into her bathroom and getting her shower going.

While the water warmed up, she heard a light tapping sound on her bedroom door and asked "Who is it?" She then heard her mother say "Just me, honey. Mind if I come in?" Serenity smiled and said "Yeah, course, come on in." The door slowly opened and Lilly looked around the room until she saw Serenity in the bathroom. She was still naked, so Lilly turned her head and said "Oh, sorry, honey!"

"It's alright, Mom. Not the first time, after all..." Serenity giggled as she got a new bottle of soap from the cabinet. Lilly smiled and turned back to her, saying "Okay...Just kinda awkward to walk in on you naked and showing all our stuff off." Serenity giggled more and looked down at her bare chest, saying "Yeah, they're not too bad, I guess! What brought you in, Mom?"

"Oh, just came in to see how you were doing after our little chat last night." Lilly said as she winked at her after smelling a quite familiar scent coming from her. "Looks like you took my advice, hmm?" Serenity nodded and said "I did, and you were right! Never slept better than I did last night!" Lilly giggled and said "Oh, believe me, I know! Just one more thing I want you to know...That's your personal time to enjoy whenever you feel the need. Doesn't mean you can do that with anyone else around, though...If you get the need, just come to your room and lock your door. We'll know and understand."

Serenity nodded too and said "I'll remember that. Thanks, Mom...You know, for helping me..." Lilly smiled and said "You're quite welcome, honey! Enjoy your shower!" Serenity giggled a little and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain as Lilly left the room and went out to the kitchen. Cody was cooking breakfast already, the smell of waffles, eggs and bacon filling the air.

"Mmm, smells good! How much longer?" Lilly asked as she put her paws up on the counter beside him. He smiled and said "About ten minutes. Everyone up yet?" Lilly shrugged and quickly snatched a piece of bacon off the plate, hearing him laugh and said "God dammit...You're such a little hitch, you know that!?" She giggled and nodded as she trotted into the living room to savor the bacon.

A few minutes later, Serenity came down the hallway from her room, dressed in a pair of pajamas. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water and kissed her father's cheek, happily chirping "Morning, Daddy!" He smiled again and said "Morning, honey! Someone's in a good mood!"

She nodded and quickly grabbed a piece of bacon as well, going into the living room and sitting beside Lilly on the couch. Cody chuckled to himself and let out amused with, saying "Takes after her mother..." Over in the living room, Serenity had sat down beside Lilly and asked "Mom, can I ask you something? It's about last night."

Lilly nodded and said "Anything, honey, ask away." Serenity faintly blushed and said "Well, when I was doing that...thing you told me to, I accidentally peed myself...I tried not to, but couldn't...I was still wearing my panties and they're all wet now. I just hope they come clean..."

Lilly smiled and put her paw on Serenity's hand, saying "It's alright, honey, don't worry. You didn't pee yourself...The same thing happens to me. It's not something to worry about. In fact, it's quite enjoyable! And don't worry, they'll come clean..." Serenity nodded and then asked "If it wasn't that, then what was it?" Lilly sat up and whispered in her ear something only they could hear.

"Just look that up like you did the other thing, okay?" Lilly asked with a smile. Serenity nodded and said "Okay, Mom. So, are you and Dad leaving soon?" Lilly nodded and said "In about an hour or so. Think you'll be okay for the day?" Serenity smiled and said "I'm sure, Mom..."

Right about then, Dakota came out to the living room from he and Crystal's room, looking like he'd just woken up. "Morning, honey! Just get up?" Lilly asked. He chuckled a little and nodded, sleepily saying "Yep...Call of nature." Lilly and Serenity giggled as he went to the back door, pushing it open and walking out to do what he needed.

"Hey, Mom? I've got another question...How come Dakota, Lupa and I are so different even though we're siblings?" Serenity asked with a small smile as she brought her feet up onto the couch and leaned against the back. She heard Cody chuckle from the kitchen as did Lilly, who said "Hey, you can help answer this too, you know..." He turned to look at them and said "I think you've got it..." Lilly smiled and rolled her eyes, turning back to Serenity and saying "It's kinda hard to explain, honey, but I'll do my best. Basically, Dakota and Lupa aren't your full blood siblings, you have different fathers. Their father was a wolf from up in Glacier Park, but we don't like to talk about him much...Your father is standing right there making breakfast, which SEEMS TO BE TAKING KINDA LONG!" Serenity started laughing a little along with Cody, who said "I know, I know! It'll be done soon, I promise!"

Lilly giggled a little and then Serenity asked "So, Dad is just my blood father, then?" Lilly nodded and said "Pretty much, yeah. It was a big shock to us all when we found out I was pregnant with you, believe me! Doesn't mean we regret even a little bit..." Serenity smiled a little again and then asked "How come you don't talk about Dakota and Lupa's father?"

Lilly let out a soft sigh, but before she said anything, Cody came in and put his hand on her side, saying "Too many bad memories, sweetheart..." Lilly weakly smiled up at him and said "It's okay, babe, she'd like to know." He smiled a bit and nodded, so Lilly said "He was a lying, cheating and raping bastard, honey. I got pregnant the first time with Dakota and Lupa at the vet. Donna used some of his..."baby formula" to make me pregnant. That's how they were born."

Serenity slowly nodded and asked "So, what did he do that made you call him those things?" Lilly put her paw on her hand again, saying "He used to be dating Naomi before she and Todd met. While they were and we were all up on a little camping trip to Glacier, he...I was in heat and he...He raped me."

Serenity gasped and Lilly looked sad, so Cody leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile a little and Serenity said "Oh my god, Mom...I had no idea..." Lilly giggled a little and said "It's alright, honey, I know you didn't. It's been a long time, but it still gets me a little down talking about it."


	4. First Day

_**Lilly: **__Well, we finally got the new chapter finished! Only took forever...It's just me right now, Cody's off doing his thing and I'm back at home. Haven't been feeling good, so he dropped me off at home so his Mom could take me to the vet. Turns out I've got a bit of the flu...Yay...Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Today was the day Serenity wasn't exactly thrilled about, but was a little excited for; The first day she'll go to an actual school with other people. Growing up, Cody taught her quite a bit, but agreed with her parents to give school a try, at the least. They all have their worries, some more than others, but she's hopeful it'll work out okay.

Her alarm clock broke the silent morning air at 6AM, quickly jolting her awake. She reached over and turned it off, stretching as she sat up in her bed and pushed the blanket off. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn before getting out of bed, putting her pajamas on and walking out to the kitchen for breakfast.

Cody and Lilly were already awake and was her come out, Lilly saying "Well, good morning, honey!" Serenity smiled a little and sleepily said "Morning, guys. What's for breakfast?" Cody set down a plate of waffles and eggs, kissing her cheek as he said "Your favorite. Eat up, got a long day today." She smiled more and sat down, quickly digging into her breakfast.

"So, you excited, honey?" Lilly asked with a smile. Serenity nodded and swallowed her mouthful of food before saying " Yeah, kinda. How do you think it'll go?" Cody sat down at the table with he and Lilly's breakfast, saying "Depends on your first impression, so try and make it a good one. Don't pay attention to the people who might make fun of you or anything. If you don't react to their stupidity, they'll see they can't mess with you."

"Got it. Anything else?" Serenity asked before taking another bite. Lilly giggled a little and said "Stay out of trouble, and try and keep the flirting to a minimum." Serenity giggled too and rolled her eyes, saying "Sure, okay, Mom..." Cody and Lilly got up and he kissed her cheek, saying "Don't forget to shower and dress nice. We'll be back out soon."

They went down to their bedroom, closing the door as they in. Serenity ate the rest of her breakfast rather quickly, soon finishing and putting her plate in the sink before going to her room. She got a towel and went into the bathroom, turning the water on to take a shower.

While it warmed up, she examined herself in the mirror, trying to think of how not to attract unwanted attention to herself. _"Nothing I really CAN do...Oh well, I know what's coming..." _She thought to herself, dropping her towel on the counter and undressing before stepping into the shower. She didn't take long, but enough to make sure she was all clean and make her white fur shine a little.

She was only in for about ten minutes until she got out, drying herself off. As she did, she couldn't help but rub and squeeze her breasts a little, not only something her doctor told her she should do, but also because she found it kinda fun and to feel nice!

When she was done, she went back into her room, tossing her towel into the hamper and opening her closet to decide on what to wear. She took a moment to think before deciding on a pair of blue jeans, her favorite pink T-Shirt and brown shin-high boots. She took her clothes, along with a pair of pink panties and a matching bra and quickly got dressed.

She examined herself in the mirror again, twisting and turned to see every little bit. "Hmm...Not bad!" She said to herself with a smile. "No, not bad at all!" She suddenly heard her mother say, jumping a little as she turned around to see her at the door. "Good god, Mom! Do you have to do that!?" She asked and Lilly giggled, saying "No, but I like to!"

Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes as Lilly walked in, hopping up on the bed and saying "You look great, honey! Although, those jeans don't exactly help with not flirting..." Serenity smiled and said "Maybe a bit, but I like them. Don't show off too much, do they?" Lilly shook her head and said "Not too much, but don't be surprised to see boys staring at your butt...It'll happen, believe me."

She slowly nodded and asked "Do guys stare at yours?" Lilly giggled a little and said "Only your father, but he's allowed to. Who do you think I keep my slim, sexy figure for?" Serenity giggled and said "Yeah, I'm sure...Do you think people will see me as a freak, Mom?"

Lilly let out a soft sigh and said "Come here, honey..." Serenity sat beside her on the bed and Lilly wrapped her tail around her back, saying "Some people will, as much as I hate to say it...But, I promise even more will see past how different you are. You're a beautiful, intelligent young woman, Serenity...Never let anyone say otherwise, and if they do, tell your father. He'll set them straight."

They shared a laugh and then Serenity said "Thank you, Mom...For everything." Lilly nuzzled her and kissed her cheek, saying "Don't mention it, sweetheart. Now, hurry and get your stuff together. Almost time to go." Serenity nodded and Lilly hopped down, leaving the bedroom and Serenity on her bed. She softly sighed and got up, getting her bag from the closet and going out to the living room.

Dakota was up now, but Crystal wasn't with him on the couch like normal. She walked over and sat beside him, saying "Morning, Dakota. Where's Crystal?" He smiled and said "She's still asleep, or at least she was when I came out. She nodded and then Cody asked "Ready to go, honey?" She took a breath and nodded, saying "Yeah, I'm ready."

With that, Cody got his keys and they all went out to his Jeep, getting in and he started it to let the diesel motor warm up a little. "You know you don't have to do this if you really don't want to, Serenity...We're not forcing you to go." Lilly said, smiling back at her.

Serenity smiled too and said "I know, Mom, I'm just a little nervous is all." Lilly nodded and they soon pulled out of the driveway, heading off to the highway. It was a quiet drive other than the radio playing and the road noise as they drove along.

After a twenty minute drive, they came up on the exit for Kalispell High School, the same one Cody went to. They got off the highway and went down the road for a few minutes until they got to the school. Cars were parked all along the sides of the road and kids were getting out, making Serenity more nervous.

"You okay, honey?" Lilly asked, seeing the look of fear on Serenity's face. She hesitantly nodded and said "Y-Yeah, I'm alright...Just...Kinda overwhelmed. You guys are coming with me, right?" Cody weakly smiled and said "Sorry, baby girl...We've gotta go ourselves. You'll be just fine, just do what I told you. See the principal first before you really talk to anyone. Don't let anyone bother you. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad. When are you gonna come back for me?" Serenity asked with a small smile. He chuckled a little and said "Before you know it...Right around three." She nodded and Lilly said "Come here, honey..." Serenity moved up to between the seats and Lilly nuzzled her, saying "You'll be just fine today, trust us. We both love you more than you can imagine and you know we would never let you do this if we knew it wouldn't go well." Serenity smiled a little and nodded, saying "Yeah, I know..." Cody kissed her forehead and said "See you after school, sweetheart. Have fun!"

With that, Serenity opened the door and hesitantly got out, looking around at everybody else getting out of cars, too. Nobody seemed to notice her yet, which she thought was good. "Remeber, three o'clock!" Cody said from inside the Jeep. She smiled and nodded again, closing the door and they drove off. She took a shaky breath and started walking to the main gate, going in and heading to the principal's office down the hallway. Nobody was paying attention to her, so she seemingly slipped by unnoticed to the office, opening the door and slowly walking in.

The Secretary behind the desk saw her come in and smiled, saying "Oh, hello! You must be Serenity, am I right?" She nodded and then the lady said "Good, good! Mr. Robinson is expecting you in his office. Go down the hallway to the left, last door on the right." Serenity nodded again and the lady lightly giggled, saying "No need to be so shy, honey...Everyone here has heard quite a bit about you and I must say, I'm glad to finally meet you!"

Serenity smiled a little and said "Th-Thank you, ma'am!" She nodded and Serenity went down the hallway to the office, lightly knocking on the door as she opened it. As she did, the man sitting at the desk smiled and said "Come on in and sit down, Serenity." She nervously went in and sat in one of the chairs, setting her bag down on the floor.

"Is everything okay?" She nervously asked. He chuckled and said "Of course, nothing's wrong. I've been reading your file and I must say, I've been pretty interested! Not often we hear of somebody that's never gone to school to do as well as you on the placement tests. You're the most, how should I say...Intriguing student we've ever had and probably ever will!"

She smiled a little and said "Well, thank you! My Dad taught me most of what I know, but I found some online stuff, too. Didn't know that went into a school record, though..." He chuckled again and said "Well, it's not like it's a bad thing. In fact, it all will probably help you here."

She was a little confused and asked "What do you mean?" He opened her file and flipped through the pages, saying "You scored very high on a good few of the subjects. If you choose to, you can take the advanced classes, but being a freshman, I don't recommend it. You have the option, however, so remember that." She nodded and said "I'll keep that in mind, thank you! If I may ask, what was the reaction when people found out I would be coming here?"

He smiled again and said "Mostly positive, actually! I still remember your parents being here, so I was more than happy when I heard their daughter would be a student here now, too!" She smiled more and said "Well, that's good! Oh, I nearly forgot...I sorta lost my class schedule. Any chance I could get a new one?" He nodded and turned to his computer, typing on it for a moment and then the printer turned on, spitting out a page with her classes on it.

He took it and handed it to her, saying "Here you are. I'll let you head off now so you're not late. Hope you enjoy your first day!" She smiled again and nodded, saying "Thank you!" She got up and grabbed her bag before heading out the door, leaving the office and going back out into the sea of people who began to stare.

She smiled and walked off down the hallway, looking down at the page she got at her locker number, which she quickly found. Naturally, there were already others around it, but she didn't care and just walked up to them. "Excuse me, just need to get to my locker there..." She said in a friendly tone, getting the group of girls' attention. "Oh, no problem!" One of them said, stepping to the side a little. Serenity opened her locker and set her bag in it when she heard the same girl say "Hey, I think we heard about you this morning..."

Serenity turned to her and smiled, asking "What did you hear?" She smiled too and said "Well, not a lot actually...Someone said that a...Well, a strange looking girl was here. You know, not to be rude..." Serenity smiled more and said "It's alright. I know I'm not the most normal thing you'll ever see." They all shared a laugh and then the girl said "Well, I'm Cass, this is my sister Taron and our friend Melissa." They all smiled at her and Serenity said "Nice to meet you all! I'm Serenity."

"Aw, no way! That's a beautiful name!" Taron giggled, causing to Serenity to as well. "Oh, thank you! My parents' always said a unique name for a unique girl..." Melissa giggled now and said "Well, they weren't lying! Mind if I ask how your parents are? I mean, we can all tell only one of them are human..."

"No, it's okay. My Mom is the wolf of the family, literally. She and my Dad met when he was on a camping trip up in Canada with his parents. Didn't take long for them to fall in love." Serenity said while the other girls curiously listened. "That's pretty cool! How old is your Mom then?" Cass asked. She thought for a moment and said "I think six or seven..."

They all looked at her in disbelief and Cass said "No way...You're at least sixteen!" Serenity giggled and said "Yeah, I've gotten that before...I'm really only about two!" They all looked shocked and Taron said "Wow, seriously!? That's crazy..." Right about then, they all heard a guy behind them all say "Woah, freak alert! You're blocking my locker, doggy!"

They turned around to see some guy with a smug smile standing there, looking like a complete asshole. Naturally, Serenity felt hurt, but Taron stepped in and said "Mark, go away! I told you to stay away...Go find your pathetic friends and leave us alone for once!" He laughed and said "Aww, sticking up for the science experiment...What happened to you, doctor decide to make the most ugly experiment gone wrong?"

Serenity was starting to tear up, which Cass and Melissa noticed and Cass said "Hey, let's go to the bathroom..." They all nodded and Mark said "Good idea, you can stuff that thing in the toilet..." Taron spun around and slapped him, causing him to stumble back a little before laughing again as he said "Damn...Sparked a fire..."

The four of them went to the girls' bathroom across the hallway and Serenity started crying. Cass hugged her and said "Don't pay attention to him, he's an asshole...He'll do whatever he can to upset someone." Serenity sniffed and said "Sorry, I-I couldn't help it...I knew something like that could happen, but I was so hoping it wouldn't..."

"Like she said, don't waste your time on him." Taron said, rubbing her back. Serenity nodded and Melissa smiled, asking "Does your tail wag? I'm not calling you anything, but...does it, like a d-...your Mom's?" Serenity smiled too and lightly giggled, saying "Yeah, sometimes...Sometimes it can be a pain to have...Makes clothes shopping harder."

A few miles away at work, Cody was just finishing up giving one of the regular people that come in her dog's checkup. Lilly was laying on the small couch in the waiting room, looking outside at the nice day and everyone going out their business.

"He could use a little less food here and there, to be honest. Or something a little different." Cody said as they walked out of the exam room to the front desk. He sat down and started typing everything up on the computer while the lady said "We'll try something a little healthier from now on. Any recommendations?" Cody smiled and handed her a five dollar off coupon for dog food, saying "Here you go. Probably the best stuff on the market."

"Well, thank you! So, how's Lilly and the kids all been?" She asked, getting Lilly's attention. She looked over and smiled, saying "We've all been really good! Serenity's at school right now...Kinda wondering how it's going for her..." Cody chuckled and said "Yep, me too...She's alright, I know it. You feel anything that says otherwise?"

"I did a few minutes ago, but it went away." Lilly giggled. The lady smiled and said "I'm sure she's having fun! Probably making a lot of friends that wanna know more about her." Lilly nodded and looked back outside while Cody finished up the paperwork, saying "Okay, it's thirty dollars for today. All his vaccines are up to date and everything else checked out good!"

A couple minutes later after paying, she left and Cody got up, walking over to Lilly and saying "Hey, baby!" She smiled as he sat down next to her, saying "Hey, you!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, asking "So, what's so interesting that's had you staring outside all day?"

She giggled a little and said "Nothing, really. Just been thinking of Serenity..." He nodded and started rubbing her back, saying "Yeah, I know...Only a few hours until she gets out and we go pick her up." She smiled again and nodded, saying "Good, can't wait to see how it went for her!"

At home, everyone was enjoying the day outside, laying around in the backyard in the cool grass. Alexis and Chase were laying a little ways away with Snow, talking to her about their relationship after she asked about it. It wasn't something they dreaded talking to her about, they knew they would have to someday. She was a little surprised to hear her parents were brother and sister, to say the least, but not freaked out.

"So, what happened for you two to fall in love? How does that happen?" She curiously asked, causing the both to blush quite profusely. They already had the sex talk with her, so nothing they could say would be new, really. Alexis cleared her throat and said "Well, honey...To put it simple, deep down, I was in love with him for a long time, just never realized it. It all came to light near the end of one of my heats...It got to be unbearable and we...We ended up having sex. I still say it was probably the best night of my life!"

Chase smiled as they shared a kiss and Snow smiled, saying "Okay...How long after that was it I came around?" Alexis giggled a little and said "Not very long, a few months when I came into heat again. Despite falling in love and becoming mates, you're still the best thing to happen to us! We were so worried there would be something wrong with you since we're siblings...Turns out you just have one less toe than you should."

She looked down and her paw next to her mother's, looking at how she had four toes and class compared to her five. She slowly nodded and said "I don't think that's really anything...Doesn't bother me any."

Alexis giggled and said "Now you know how we feel! Does it bother you that your father and I are siblings?" She shrugged and said "I don't know, Mom...I mean, I know it's not technically right, but..." Chase chuckled and said "We do too, honey." She smiled a little and said "But, it seems like it was the best for you both, so...Maybe it is right."

Alexis nodded and said "We had pretty much the same talk with our parents, too. They said almost the exact same thing...Only at first, our Dad was ready to murder us!" Chase chuckled again and said "Yeah, no kidding...I admit, I was scared to the bone!" Snow giggled and said "I can imagine...I've seen Grandpa upset..."


	5. New Things

_**Cody: **Well, we finally got a new chapter done! Gotta say, this is pretty hard to do driving cross country...But, we're making it work simply because we enjoy it and we know you all do, too!_

**_Lilly:_**_ Mmhm! It's definitely a challenge, but we're making it work. Oh, and since the last time you heard from me, I'm fine. Just got a little sick and had to go home for a while. I'm all good now! Fixed the mistake, so now the chapter is correct! Thought it was odd it was 8,000 words..._

* * *

Serenity hopped off the bench right outside the main entrance to the school, saying "See you all tomorrow!" Cass, Melissa and Taron all waved as she walked to her Dad's Jeep pulling up along the sidewalk, getting and tossing her bag into the seat beside her. As they drove off, Lilly smiled at her and said "Looks like you made a couple friends?" Serenity nodded and said "Yeah, they're all really nice! One of them, Taron, has a brother who's a complete...well, asshole."

"Wasn't nice to you, huh?" Lilly asked and Serenity nodded again, saying "Yeah, but we only have to be near him in the mornings...His classes are on the other side of the school from us. Oh, almost forgot!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded up note, handing it to Cody as she said "My math teacher asked me to give this to you, Dad." He unfolded it to see what it read, keeping an eye on the road as well.

_"Hello, Cody, I hope you remember me, Mrs. Tavan. I'm absolutely thrilled to have you and your wife's daughter in my class this year! I still remember the first day you brought Lilly with you...When you both have time, I'd love if you could come by with Serenity after school. There's nothing wrong, I'd just really like to see you both again! Look forward to seeing you! Please have Serenity let me know if you can and when."_

Lilly giggled as Cody finished reading it off, saying "She always was so nice! I don't know about you, but I think we should tomorrow!" He chuckled and nodded, saying "I think so, too. Wanna let her know, honey?" Serenity smiled and said "Sure, don't worry." Lilly turned around and asked "So, how do you like it so far?"

"You know, it's not all that bad...I'm not complaining about anything yet." Serenity giggled, causing Lilly to as well. She nodded and said "Well, we hope you never do. I think you'll really enjoy it as time goes on..."

About a half hour later, Cody clicked the garage door opener and pulled in, shutting the Jeep off and they all got out, going inside. Dakota and Crystal were asleep together on one end of the couch, Alexis and Chase at the other end and Snow was nowhere to be seen. "Hmm...I bet she's down in the room..." Lilly said, trotting down the hallway while Serenity went into her bedroom.

Cody set his keys on the counter and turned the kitchen lights on, which woke Crystal. She opened her eyes to see him there and silently gasped, quickly shifting around on the couch as she said in a sleepy voice "Never even heard you guys get home!"

Cody chuckled and said "Sorry if I woke you...How's the day been?" She nodded just as Lilly came out to see her awake and smiled, saying "Hey, honey! Looks like everybody's tired out today...You should see Snow down there...She's all stretched out in the bed..."

Crystal smiled and said "Yeah, she was earlier, too. So, how was the day?" Lilly carefully hopped up on the couch between the two couples, immediately noticing Crystal was in a sort of awkward positions, like she was covering the space between her and Dakota. She smiled slyly and said "Our day was pretty good! Willing to bet yours was better, though..."

Crystal lightly blushed and smiled, nodding as she quietly said so only they could hear "Sorry for being like this...It was just us when we...Well, you know." Lilly giggled a little and nodded, saying "Oh, I know...Other than that, how's everyone been?"

"Oh, pretty good. Alexis and Chase there went out for a few hours, Dakota and I spent most of the day outback in the sun and pool. Snow...didn't really do much, actually. Just seemed to have a lazy day." She said. Cody chuckled from the kitchen and said "Well, it is Monday after all...I'd love a lazy day."

Down in Serenity's room, she was looking at all the books and papers she got from school today, seemingly focused more on biology. She was flipping through the book when she came across the reproductive portion, certain pictures making her freeze right as there was a tapping on her door.

"Oh, uh, come on in!" She said, quickly closing the book. The door slowly opened and Lilly smiled as she came in, asking "Everything okay, honey?" She nodded and said "Yeah, all good. Just checking some of this stuff out." Lilly slowly nodded and walked over to the bed, asking "Mind if I come up?"

"Not at all, Mom...You know that..." She said with a smile, causing Lilly to giggle as she hopped up, glancing around at everything. "Looks like you got quite a bit of stuff for day one..." Lilly said and Serenity nodded, saying "Weighs a ton..." Lilly looked down at the biology book right in front of her, asking "Whatcha find in that one?"

Serenity lightly blushed and said "Nothing, just...Stuff." Lilly smiled and said "Uh huh...Come on, tell me what you found! Can't be anything too shocking." She blushed more and hesitantly reopened the book, looking away as it landed on the page she found. Lilly giggled and said "Oh, honey...There's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is all natural here."

She weakly smiled and said "I know, but it's...It just feels so weird looking at it!" Lilly giggled and said "Does it make you curious?" Serenity shrugged and said "I don't know...Maybe?" Lilly smiled and said "Well...To put it simple, that's just sex right there. When you find a sweet boy you love and are ready for it, it'll happen for you someday."

Serenity blushed again and closed the book, saying "I don't wanna have this talk, Mom..." Lilly smiled a little again and put her paw on Serenity's hand, asking "What's the problem, sweetheart? It's not something to be ashamed about being curious about." Serenity shook her head and said "It's just not something I care about, okay? You keep trying to push it into our conversations. Can we just not?!" Lilly withdrew her paw and looked at her questioningly, taken aback by her sudden attitude.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, honey. I won't talk about it anymore." Lilly said, hopping down off the bed and heading out. "Make sure you wash up before dinner, okay?" She asked as she left, pulling the door closed and going out to the living room. Cody was sitting in the recliner beside the couch and could see the look on her face, asking "What's wrong, babe?"

She jumped up and laid down across his lap, saying "I made Serenity mad...She was looking at a certain part of that biology book and I kinda started trying to talk to her about sex again. She got pretty upset..." She had tears in her eyes and Cody weakly smiled, rubbing her back as he said "It's alright, it happens sometimes...Want me to talk to her?".

She smiled up at him a little, saying "Would you, please? And tell her I'm sorry..." He smiled as well and nodded, so she moved off to the side while he got up, kissing her forehead before walking down the hallway. He put his ear to Serenity's door and could hear her crying inside, so he knocked on the door, saying "Serenity, mind if I come in?"

"Y-Yeah, come on in." She said, so he opened the door to see her clutching a pillow and crying into it. He stepped in and closed the door, walking over to her and saying "Come here, baby..." She let go of it and stood up, throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, saying "Shh, shh...It's alright...Calm down..."

"Dad, I'm sorry! I about yelled at Mom for nothing!" She cried, making him weakly smile. "I know, I know..." He said, kissing her cheek as he tried to calm her down. Finally, after a few minutes, she quieted down, wiping her eyes as she said "She didn't do anything wrong..."

He sat down with her and stroked her hair, saying "No, neither did you. You just got upset, it happens. She was only wanting to know if you wanted to know about sex. You're at that age when it's okay to learn and she wants you to know about it so you're not confused later on." She nodded and said "I know, but something just irritates me when you guys start talking about it. I don't know why..."

He smiled and said "I do..." She looked up at him and he said "You're at that point when you do want to know, but you get embarrassed easily, right?" She hesitated for a moment and then nodded, saying "Y-Yeah, pretty much...It's really embarrassing to talk about..." He chuckled and said "I know, it always is. Remember, it's up to you to decide when you're ready to. If you're not, you're not."

She nodded and wiped her eyes again, saying "Okay...Thanks, Daddy..." He smiled and kissed her forehead, saying "Don't worry about your mother, she's fine. You didn't make her cry or mad." Serenity smiled a little too, saying "I hope not..." He chuckled and asked "You okay, then? Want a little time alone?"

"Well, it just sounds weird when you say it like that...I was gonna take a shower, though, so I doubt you wanna stick around..." She giggled, making him smile. "Nah, not really. Then again, there's nothing I haven't seen already. You didn't exactly like clothes growing up..." She lightly blushed, but giggled more as he got up, heading out and saying "We'll let you know when dinner's ready."

Later into the night after dinner and everybody turned in for the night, the house was pretty much silent aside from the normal snoring from each room. After their nightly shower, a bit of friskiness came over Lilly, so they naturally had some fun before bed, not that it wasn't unusual. However, tonight, Lilly had a familiar visitor again...

She opened her eyes to see she was laying in the living room on the couch, the same bright white glow as last time along with the same hybrid spirit sitting at the other end of the couch. _"Hello again, Lilly."_ He said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Hello...I take it this isn't another friendly social visit?"

_"Oh, on the contrary!" _He chuckled and his glow faded away until He was perfectly visible to her. _"My name is Anagat. I was the last of the previous generation of hybrids. When we went extinct, I was chosen to ensure the bloodline would continue someday. It has not been an easy task, but if you like to, you can blame me for you becoming pregnant with Serenity..."_

She giggled a little and sat up, saying "Well, in that case, I do. But, I'd also like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart...Serenity is the most amazing gift we have ever gotten and I can't thank you enough." He smiled too and nodded, saying _"In that case, you're welcome! I do have something I think you would like to know...It's definitely no easier than Serenity, but I feel someday your entire family will benefit from it."_

She nodded and he sat beside her, saying _"You may have the form of wolf, but you have the heart and soul of a human like your husband. Being the bearer of a hybrid child, you have the ability to someday become a hybrid yourself, but it's not an easy process..."_

She got quite curious and asked "I can?! How, I want to know!" He chuckled and said _"It's a very spiritual and physical process...In the high mountains of Alaska resides a pack of very unique wolves. They possess the ability to speak to our greatest ancestors. It's them you want to speak to. I must warn you, though...The process can not be reversed. You must think it over very carefully and he absolutely sure that it's what you want deep down."_

She looked down at her paws and thought deep for a moment before asking "If I do, where would we find this pack?" He smiled a little and said _"To be honest, I do not know where exactly they reside...I only know they are in Alaska. From what I understand, the highest and coldest parts..."_

She nodded and then he said _"That all I have for you right now, Lilly. I have seen how Serenity has been recently with attending school and I can safely say it will be a great thing for her. I've also seen you and your husband...Your, how should I say...Special times together. It would not be impossible for you to conceive again, just so you know."_

She blushed a little and nodded, saying "I understand. Thank you, Anagat...For everything." He smiled and nodded to her, disappearing into the glow in the room which suddenly got brighter, and then pitch black as she returned to reality. Her eyes slowly opened to see she was laying back in bed, feeling Cody's body against her own behind her. She smiled to herself and cuddled against him more, his arms tightening around her a little.

A couple hours later, his alarm clock woke them both up. Lilly stretched out and yawned while he reached over and turned it off before stretching, too. "Mmm...Morning, babe!" She said with a smile and he kissed behind her ear, making her purr as he said "Good morning, sexy girl..." She giggled a little and asked "Still thinking about last night, I take it?" He chuckled and said "A little...But, you're always sexy to me."

She turned onto her stomach and stretched, pushing her rear high into the air and stretching her forelegs out as far as she could. He couldn't help but admire her amazing body, which she of course noticed and stayed how she was. "Are you checking me out?" She giggled and he chuckled, saying "Only every little bit..."

She blushed a little and laid back down, saying "While I love your attention, I need to talk to you about something." He nodded and she said "I was visited by the hybrid spirit again last night." He smiled a little and said "Okay. What did you two talk about?" She told him everything, especially the part about her maybe being a hybrid, too. While they were talking, she had moved to lay on his chest and he was rubbing her back.

"He said it's a pack somewhere in Alaska...Cody, I...I want to know more!" She said, almost sounding like she would cry. He kissed her nose and said "I would, too! But, he said it's not reversible..." She nodded and he smiled a little, saying "That would mean you'll never be a wolf again...I don't know how I'd cope. I fell in love with a beautiful, sweet wolf..."

She blushed a little and smiled, saying "I know, I would really miss everything, too...Not to mention it would a little odd for a while." He chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "But, if you really want to do it, I can see so many things that could be better." She giggled and nodded, saying "I need some time to think, but...I'm really thinking about it, Cody. Promise that if I decide to, you'll let me?" He nodded and said "Of course I will. Now, let's go take a nice, hot shower..."

She hopped off him, but felt him rub her womanhood, making her giggle a little as she asked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He chuckled and pushed the blanket off, uncovering his excitement underneath. Her eyes locked onto it and she licked her lips, saying "I guess so!"

Down in Serenity's room, she was already up and getting out of the shower, walking back into her bedroom and dropped her towel into the hamper before going to her closet. While she was going through her stuff, there was a knock on the door. "Yep, come on in." She said, already knowing it was her father. The door opened and he started to come in, but stopped and turned around, saying "Woah, dress first..."

She giggled and said "Dad, it's fine...You said it yourself, you've seen everything. I don't really care, to be honest." He hesitantly turned back around and weakly smiled, saying "Yeah, but that was a couple years ago and before you...Uh, grew..."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she slipped on her underwear, reaching for a bra and saying "Yeah, well...What's up?" He leaned against the door frame and said "Just wanted to make sure you were up and getting ready. Won't be very long until we leave. Oh, and don't forget to let your teacher know we'll stop by today, too."

She nodded as she finished dressing, saying "Yep, got it. You and Mom waiting on me?" He chuckled and said "No, we got up a bit late...About to hit the shower." She giggled and said "After what I heard last night, you probably need it..." He smiled and rolled his eyes, saying "Oh, be quiet, you...See you in a bit." She nodded again as he left, going into he and Lilly's bedroom and closing the door.

A couple hours later into the morning, Cody and Lilly were sitting in the lobby of the vet's office on one of the couches, just sitting and talking since there wasn't anyone there after a couple early appointments. They were talking more about Lilly's conversation with Anagat, mainly about her becoming a hybrid, too.

"I really think it would be a good thing! Just think of all the things we could do that we can't right now..." She said, smiling up at him. He returned it and said "We could go out to more places, for one! Maybe even...go dancing?" She smiled more and quickly nodded, saying "I would absolutely LOVE that!"

Donna was just coming out of her office and heard them talking, smiling as she said "You're really thinking about, huh? Pretty big decision, you know...But, I can see it being really good!" Lilly nodded and said "Me, too. I'm really considering it!" Cody chuckled just as the front door opened and beeped, getting their attention. They looked over to see Donna's niece, Melissa and her dog Dom coming in.

"Hey, honey! Nice little surprise!" Donna said, giving her a hug. She smiled and said "Yeah, I thought so, too! Just in the area, so I thought I'd drop in for a bit." Cody and Lilly gave her hugs as well and Dom immediately went to Lilly, sniffing and checking her out.

She giggled and asked "What have I done to deserve this attention, hmm?" Cody chuckled as he kept sniffing her, eventually stopping and barking at her to play. She giggled more and Melissa said "Dom, calm down. We're not staying too long." He stopped and went back over to her, sitting down against her leg.

"So, how's it been going? I heard you got a new job and a nice apartment." Donna said. Melissa nodded and said "Yeah, it's been pretty good! Nice place on the outskirts of town for pretty cheap. Just a one bedroom, but...That's all we need." Donna smiled and then asked "And how's the love life been?"

She blushed a little, but smiled and said "Just great! We sure enjoy each other. He's actually a father now, too. Had a request by a family member for...Well, his "services"." They all shared a laugh and Lilly said "Well, I doubt he objected at all!" She smiled again and said "Actually, he was kinda hesitant. He kept looking at me like he wasn't sure what to do...Even with a huge erection from the female! He finally seemed comfortable enough and went through with it, so now my family has a bunch of puppies coming soon."

"Aww, that's great!" Donna said, reaching down and rubbing Dom's head, making his tail wag. "Did it take any time for him to act like normal with you? Like, did he seem distant afterwards?" Cody asked. She shook her head and said "No, not at all. In fact, we had some fun of our own that night. He was pretty enthusiastic!"

At home, everyone was having a nice day outside. Dakota and Crystal went for a walk in the morning, Alexis and Chase spent their morning in bed together and Snow laid out on the couch watching TV. Now, they were all laying outback in the yard, enjoying the warm day all together.

Alexis and Chase were laying in the shade of the oak tree while Dakota and Crystal lay in the warm sunshine. She was stretched out on her back taking in the sun, which was naturally an enjoyable sight for him to enjoy. Alexis had dozed off, so Chase was just laying beside her watching the birds flying around.

Dakota could see the mildly bored look on his face and chuckled, turning back to Crystal and said "Baby, your belly is getting pink..." She smiled and said "I know, but I'm pretty comfortable!" He smiled too and said "Well, if you wanna get a nasty sunburn like last time..."

After a moment, she turned over onto her stomach, saying "Yep, good point...I'll pass on that." He chuckled again and sighed, which got her attention. She turned her head and asked "You okay, babe? Something on your mind?" He shrugged and said "Just thinking...Well, more reminiscing." She smiled more and asked "Anything in particular?"

"Yeah...You still remember our first few days together?" He asked, making her think back to those days. She lightly giggled and said "Of course I do! We met out of the blue and within a week, you had me knocked up! How could I forget what turned out to be the start of such a beautiful life?"

"Do you think things would've turned out different if we hadn't mated so quickly? If we had gone out a few times first?" He asked, moving closer to her. She smiled a little again and let out a soft sigh, saying "Yeah, I can't say I've never thought about it. I personally think that fire we sparked and fueled so quickly is probably the reason we're so in love...What could've happened if we took it slow?"

He smiled and asked "Well...What if we find out?" She lifted her head and looked at him curiously, asked "What're you asking? We date others?" He shook his head and laid his paw on hers, saying "I'd never suggest that, babe...What I mean is sometime for a few days or so, we act like we just met and we're dating again. We take it slow instead of jumping into something."

She thought it over for a moment and eventually nodded, saying "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea! For like a week, we're boyfriend and girlfriend again...You do know that for that time, we won't be sleeping together, right? No funny business..." He chuckled and said "I know, I'm alright with that. So, it's decided then? We'll give it a try?"

"Yeah, let's do it! Be a nice little experiment. I think it'll be fun!" She said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed her back, making her softly purr and she said "Last one for a while! Now you've gotta earn them..." He chuckled and said "Well, in that case...Crystal, would you like to go out tonight? I know a nice spot to enjoy a nice dinner and maybe catch a movie." She giggled and nodded, saying "I would love to!"


	6. A Little Date

_**Cody: **Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so freakin' long since we've updated, but it's been quite a challenge! Been having writer's block on this and High School here, but we're working on a new chapter for that one as you read this, so be ready to it updated soon! My big baby girl Lilly is resting right now, otherwise you know she'd have something to say...Dunno if you saw the little notice last chapter, but she's pregnant! Only a couple weeks in now, but it's definitely taking it's toll on her. Almost no energy at all...I feel bad for her...But, anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter! The part in the beginning with Dakota and Crystal was pretty much the main point of the chapter, but we did some afterwards to make it longer._

* * *

"Well, hello, m'lady!" Dakota said, smiling as Crystal came out of their bedroom looking as beautiful as ever. She giggled a little and said "Hey, you! How're you doing tonight?" He chuckled and said "Good, but now that it's time for our date, much better! How about you?" She nodded and said "Same! Been looking forward to this all night!"

"Well, I guess we should get to it, then! Care to take a little walk tonight?" He asked and she smiled, saying "Of course I would!" They went out the front door and walked off down the road in the moonlight, talking and laughing about when they first met. "I remember how nervous you were...Then again, so was I!" She giggled and he chuckled, saying "Yeah, I really was! Part of it was definitely because you were in heat...But, it was mainly because you were just so beautiful to me! I still remember that moment I first saw you when you came out from behind Shadow...Just...Amazing!"

She was blushing quite heavily and smiled, looking down at her paws and saying "I felt the same about you...I instantly wanted to get to know you!" He chuckled and nuzzled her, asking "Didn't we agree that it was something simply meant to be?" She softly purred and nodded, saying "Yeah, it was... I wouldn't change a single day for anything in the world..."

They kept walking a while longer, eventually coming up to a little part of the cliffside that overlooked the city. They went over and sat down, enjoying the peaceful night together in the moonlight. "Such a nice night..." She happily sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked up at the moon, saying "I'm kinda thinking a nice howl would make it even better!" She giggled and said "That it would! It's been a little while since we last howled..."

"Before we do, may I do something first? I've been wanting to all day, just for you..." He said, smiling at her. She lifted her head back up and smiled back, asking "What is it?" He chuckled a little and said "A song. I heard it a few days ago and I've been thinking of a good time to sing it to you. Now seems like as good as any..."

She smiled more and her tail started wagging as she said "You know you don't have to, but I would love that!" He chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "Well, I hope you like it then! I just finished learning all the words the other day..." She giggled and said "I don't care, it's the fact you want to do it for me is all I care about..." He nodded and took a breath, staring into her eyes as he started singing the soft, slow love song.

_"Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you'll make this ol' boy's day  
Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness don't drag its feet  
Time moves faster than you think

Hey pretty girl, I wanna take you home  
My momma's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know  
But hey pretty girl, I wanna take you home

Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
We'll plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl, lets build some dreams

Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
Happiness don't drag its feet  
And time moves faster than you think

Hey pretty girl, you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighters heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl, you did so good

Hey pretty girl when I see the light  
And it's my time to go  
I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life  
A Pretty little girl and a beautiful wife"

He finished it off with a soft howl, just adding to the romance of the song and caught his breath as he looked over at her. She was completely in tears, a huge smile on her face as she tried to keep herself together. He smiled too and said "I love you so much..." That did it for her and she lost it, crying her eyes out as he wrapped his forelegs around her and she cried on his shoulder.

It took her a good little bit to be able to speak again, but even then, she didn't have a clue what to say. "Dakota, th-that was...just...it was amazing! I can't believe...I..." She tried to say, but just couldn't. He chuckled a little and said "I think I know what you wanna say...I'm glad you liked it!" She sniffed and buried her head in his neck, saying "I fucking loved it!" He chuckled more and held her as she cried, feeling quite amazing inside to see her so happy.

When she could finally think straight again, she sat up and wiped her eyes, saying "I love you, Dakota...Everyday, you do something to remind me how much, but that! That was...So much more than I expected!" He smiled and said "I try my best to keep you happy. Makes me feel good knowing it works."

She nodded and then said "The little things you do...Even if it's just our good morning kiss...They all remind me everyday why I love you so much. There is nobody else in the world that could ever make me feel the same way you do..."

He smiled more and she kissed his cheek, saying "It's time for our howl..." He nodded and they took a breath, throwing their heads back and howling their love song. It echoed throughout the entire neighborhood, porch lights clicking on and doors opening as people came outside to hear it better. They didn't even notice, though...They were lost in their own world.

They made it last a good ten minutes or so, getting close against each other and pressing their foreheads together as they let it taper off. They stared into each other's eyes as tears once again dripped from Crystal's cheeks, both of them smiling as they engaged in one of the most passionate kisses they'd ever shared.

When they finally broke apart, Crystal happily sighed and said "Let's go home, babe...Let's call it a night..." He chuckled a little and said "Good idea. Lead the way, my beautiful angel..." She giggled and licked his cheek, saying "I know you wanna stare at my butt..." He kissed her nose as he said "You know me so well..."

They headed off back home together, Dakota walking alongside her instead. She was a bit surprised he wasn't behind her, but it actually made her feel more special that he didn't feel the need to stare at her backside. The entire walk home, she was being quite loving to him, something he had definitely seen many times before that always ended up with them rolling around in bed.

They soon walked in the door and as he closed it, she kissed his cheek and dreamily said "Let's go to bed, babe...You've got me in a good mood tonight!" He smiled and kissed her back, asking "I thought you said you don't put out on the first date?"

She giggled and wrapped her tail around his neck, pushing her butt up at him and said "Don't tell me you don't want some of this..." He couldn't help but look, making her giggle more and he said "Well, you're right there! Are you sure you want to, though?" She nodded and said "Very sure. The idea of having a few dates was definitely a good one, but...We both know it'd be too hard to try and do. We just love each other too much and we knew that the entire time tonight..."

He smiled and nodded, saying "No argument here..." She smiled too and walked off down to the bedroom, looking back at him watching her butt sway as she said "I'll be waiting for you..." He chuckled and followed her down to the bedroom, going in behind her and closing the door.

In Serenity's room, she was still up and on her computer just playing games for a little bit before going to bed. She was having a good time when her door opened a little and turned to see Cody smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Hey, Dad. I know, I'm gonna go to bed here in a few minutes..." He chuckled and said "Good. Mind if I come in, though?"

"Yeah, course not. What's up?" She asked, turning her computer off and turning her chair around. He closed the door back down and said "Just wanted to talk to you for a little bit...Something on my mind." She nodded and said "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Is everyone okay?"

He smiled again and said "Of course. It's just...Well...You're growing up a lot faster than I expected. You were really only a little girl for about a year...Now you're in high school and it...It..." He trailed off and she looked at him questioningly, asking "Dad, what's wrong?" He looked up at her and said "It scares me. I'm scared that it won't be much longer until you're gone starting your own life..."

She smiled a little and went over beside him, hugging him and saying "I'm not going anywhere, Dad...You and Mom both know that..." He sighed and put his arms around her, saying "Someday you will...You're gonna fall in love someday, get married, have kids and move away somewhere...We'll hardly ever see you anymore..." She lightly giggled and said "Even if that were true, you know you'd still see me. You guys just worry too much..."

He couldn't help but smile a little and said "You know how we barely ever see Lupa?" She nodded and he said "Well, there you go...She was sure she'd never leave home either and now look where they live. Don't get me wrong, I'm still quite happy for them, but I want to be able to see her more."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right there...But, what makes you think that's what I want?" She asked and he chuckled, kissing her forehead and saying "You say that now...Just wait a few years..." She smiled and rolled her eyes as he said "I just wanted to get that off my chest. I'll let you head to bed now..."

"It's alright, Dad, don't worry. See you and Mom in the morning!" She said and he nodded, getting up and going back to their room. Lilly was laying in bed waiting for him and when he walked in, she asked "Had a little talk?" He nodded and said "Yeah, it's all good. Ready for bed?"

She smiled and said "Been ready, I'm tired...Don't know if you did or not, but I could hear Dakota and Crystal down in their room...Sounds like they had a lot of fun on their little date..." He chuckled and quickly undressed before getting in bed, pulling the blanket up as she got comfortable against his chest so they were spooning. She softly sighed and laid her head down, saying "Night, babe...I love you..." He kissed her cheek and turned off the light, saying "I love you, too..."

The next day after work, Cody and Lilly pulled up in front of the school to see Serenity with the same group of girls as before, sitting together on a bench talking and laughing. She saw them pull up and smiled, waving at them as Cody shut off his Jeep and they got out.

They walked up to them all and Serenity said "This is my Mom and Dad!" All three girls smiled and Taron said "It's nice to meet you both! Serenity's said quite a bit! Good, of course." Lilly giggled and said "Well, that's good! It's nice to meet you all, too! Happy to know she made some nice friends so quickly!"

They all giggled and then Serenity said "My teacher's in her classroom waiting for us. See you all tomorrow, okay?" The girls nodded and Melissa said "Yeah, of course! Come on, my Dad's just about here." They walked off while Lilly, Serenity and Cody walked into the school halls, heading off to the classroom.

Serenity knocked as she opened the door, saying "Mrs. Tavan? My parents are here." She looked up to see them and smiled, saying "Oh, come in! It's so nice to see you two again!" Lilly and Cody smiled and he hugged her, saying "Great to see you again, too! I though you retired by now." She giggled a little and said "No, not quite yet. This is my last year."

She looked down at Lilly and said "I still remember the first day you came in with Cody...Then again after you got pregnant! Can't believe it's been so long." Lilly smiled and said "It feels like just the other day...How's our little girl been doing the first couple days?"

"Oh, just perfect! No problems." She said, smiling at Serenity, who blushed a little. They spent the better part of a couple hours just talking and catching up, not really even realizing how fast time was going by until they looked at the clock.

"Oh, is it that late already? I need to be getting home. It was so good to see you both again!" Mrs. Tavan said, smiling at them. Lilly giggled a little and said "You too! We should get home ourselves. I for one am getting hungry..." Cody chuckled and said "Alright, let's get home then. Take care and we'll see you soon, okay?" She nodded and said "I hope so!" With that, they all headed out to Cody's Jeep and got in, driving off home.

Up at home, they were all anxiously waiting for Cody, Lilly and Serenity to get home, mainly because they were all pretty hungry. Alexis and Crystal were down in the bedroom talking while Dakota was sleeping and Chase and Snow were out on a walk. Alexis was curious about Lilly's dreams and the hybrid spirit talking to about becoming a hybrid herself.

"I think it would be pretty cool if that could happen! I know she's said a few times how much she would love to be able to be more like a human. Do you think she'll go through with it?" Alexis asked. Crystal smiled and said "I don't know, honey. I think that if the opportunity presents itself, she'll more than likely take it, though." Alexis nodded and said "I think so, too. I think she would be a lot happier, too!"

Not much later, they heard the garage door open and close after a couple moments, so they knew Cody, Lilly and Serenity were home now. They went out to the living room just as they were coming in the door to the garage, Crystal saying "Hey, guys!" Lilly smiled and said "Hey! Feels good to finally be home..." Alexis giggled and said "I'll bet! Been a long day?"

"Ah, not too bad, but yeah. What've you all been up to?" Cody asked, tossing his keys onto the counter before sitting down on the couch. "Not a lot, like normal. Chase and Snow are out walking the neighborhood. They've been gone for a good little while now, actually….Kinda wondering where they are." Crystal said, suddenly a little worried. "I'm sure they're just fine." Lilly said as she hopped up onto the couch and laid across Cody's lap, making him smile as he started rubbing her back.

A mile or so away walking the neighborhood, Chase and Snow were talking and laughing as they enjoyed some time together. They decided to just go out for a little while by themselves and talk about anything on their mind, which she was happy about to be about to get some things off her mind. During her first heat, she had gotten frustrated with her mother for avoiding her questions about why she was feeling so different and had to turn to her Grandma.

"I just want to know why Mom wouldn't talk to me, Dad….As soon as I'd ask, she'd change the subject. I mean, I know now thanks to Grandma what was going on….I just wish it would've been Mom that told me." She said, feeling frustrated again. He smiled a bit and said "Honey, you can't be mad at her. Yes, she should've talked to you, but you have to understand, she was going through the same thing. She was upset herself for a good reason…."

"Why's that?" She asked and he chuckled a bit, saying "Well, I guess it won't hurt to say….We weren't having sex, so her feelings inside were getting to be too much. We made the choice not to early on so she wouldn't get pregnant again. Believe me, we got close….Too close sometimes. She can hit pretty hard, believe me!" He showed her a small scar on his shoulder that Alexis gave him her last heat, making Snow smile a bit.

"Well, if you put it that way….Thanks for telling me, Dad. Think we should head back home?" She asked and he nodded, saying "Good idea. I bet everyone's home by now and I'm hungry!" She giggled a bit as they turned around and started back home, leaning over and nuzzling him as she said "I love you, Dad….I know I don't say that enough…." He kissed her cheek and said "I love you too, honey…."


End file.
